


Can I Go Now?

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When is it time to say goodbye?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Go Now?

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this as Logan-friendly as possible, something which is hard for a Alec/Max fan like me :P

* * *

_What's the point of trying to meet you in the middle_   
_You got your point of view, there's nothing I can do_   
_Can't change your mind, can't leave it all behind_   
_You're living in the past_   


“Max, come on. I’m trying to be reasonable here but you’re not making it easy.”

“Logan, that’s not reasonable! You want me to leave TC!”

“I’m not asking you to leave forever,” Logan said as a sigh of frustration escaped his lips, “It’s ten days.”

“I can’t, Logan, it’s my home and they need me.”

“They need you or Alec needs you?” he asked bitterly.

Max’s mouth opened and closed without any sound escaping. “What?” she gasped finally.

“Never mind,” Logan said as he rolled his eyes softly. Max glared at him.

“There’s nothing going on between me and Alec, I told you that Logan. I let you believe I was dating him only to keep you safe. You should know that.”

“Of all of the people to be ‘fake’ dating, why did it have to be him? There must have been some subconscious reason for picking him.”

Max advanced on him angrily and Logan took a step back, his exoskeleton whirring softly as he moved away from her.

“That was you!” she yelled, “You _drunkenly_ accused me of sleeping around behind your back! You’re the one who picked Alec so don’t you dare put that on me. Why can’t you let that go?”

Logan threw his hands up in the air in frustration and tried to calm himself down before he exploded at Max and did any more damage to their already strained relationship.

“I’m sorry Max, but he has always been this constant presence between us. When you got out of Manticore, it was with him and he’s been by your side ever since.”

“Don’t you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you. It’s him I don’t trust.”

Max walked back over to the window and looked at the raindrops running down the glass.

“That’s crap Logan,” Max said softly. “It takes two to tango.”

Logan remained silent as he watched her rest her head on the glass and her finger trace a water droplet down the window.

  
_We talk and talk, this goes on for hours_   
_About how I should be, why is it all me_   
_Don't wanna fight, don't wanna waste my time_   
_Baby this can't last_   
_I'm moving on, moving on_   


“Please Max, take this trip with me.”

“I can’t. I told you, I have responsibilities and I can’t just drop everything because you asked me to.”

“I’m sure they can manage without you for ten days,” Logan replied dryly.

“And what if White launches an attack while I’m gone? I don’t want to come home to a pile of rubble and dead bodies.”

“Max, you need a break. You’re always working and you need time out.”

“Me? Logan, you’re always in front of that computer doing one thing or another. Maybe you should listen to your own advice.”

“I’m taking a break, a ten day break, and I want you to come with me. Why is this so hard for you to do?”

Max closed her eyes and looked down at her watch. She sighed as she looked back up at Logan and saw the weary expression on his face. “Logan, I came over here three hours ago and we’ve done nothing but fight since. And if it was a one time thing, I mightn’t be so worried, but this happens every time. I love you Logan but maybe we should quit while we’re ahead and save ourselves the inevitable pain.”

  
_Can I go now?_   
_Say what you have to say, happy you got your way_   
_There's nothing to discuss_   
_Can I go now?_   
_Given your point of view, said what you wanted too_   
_What's the point in us_   
_Can I go now?_   
_Oh say what you have to say, happy you got your way_   
_What's there to discuss_   
_Can I go now? Can I go now?_   


  
_What's the point of trying to reach a compromise_   
_When you're the judge and jury, what's the story_   
_I can't make you see that I'm not always wrong_   
_I can't make it right_   
_It's time to move on, I'm moving on_   


  
“Do you?” he asked almost accusingly.

“Do I what?” Max tilted her head in confusion.

“Do you love me?”

Max groaned in frustration and stormed back over to the window. She really wanted to break something so she clenched her fists and ignored her nails digging into her palms.

“It shouldn’t be that difficult a question, _Maxie_ , you either do or you don’t.”

“Why are you purposely being a jerk? You know I hate that name! I told you I love you Logan, why are you doubting me?”

“I don’t know that you hate that name. I know that you used to hate it but it’s been weeks since you last corrected Alec. And I’m sorry that I have trouble believing that you love me Max, but you _have_ given me reason to doubt you.”  
Max whirled around angrily with an incredulous expression.

“What?! Never, never have I cheated on you. That whole thing with Alec was something YOU cooked up,” Max yelled. “I never cheated; I never gave you a reason to not trust me.”

“Max,” Logan replied softly, “I didn’t say you were unfaithful, I said you gave me reason to doubt. I know you think that it was all a charade but maybe you two were only fooling yourselves. Whether you believe it or not, Max, you and Alec have chemistry.”

“Do you even hear yourself Logan? Look, if you can’t move on from this, if you can’t let it go, then maybe we should stop pretending that this will work.”

  
_Can I go now?_   
_Say what you have to say, happy you got your way_   
_There's nothing to discuss_   
_Can I go now?_   
_Given your point of view, said what you wanted too_   
_What's the point in us_   
_Can I go now?_   
_Oh say what you have to say, happy you got your way_   
_What's there to discuss_   
_Can I go now? Can I go now?_   


  
_Let's call it a day I'll pack my bags be on my way_   
_Sure don't need to stay, where I'm not welcome anyway_   
_Well now that's alright and that's okay_   


  
Max ignored the hurt expression on Logan’s face as she walked into the bedroom and put the few things she kept there into her bag. She walked into the bathroom and got her toothbrush before entering the lounge once again and scanning it for anything of hers. She noticed Logan following right behind her but he did nothing to stop her and it hurt more than she would have liked.

  
_Can I go now?_   
_There's nothing left to do_   
_Maybe I'm not for you_   
_So why don't you let it go_   
_Can I go now?_   
_Tell me what's the point of all this talk, talk, talk, talk_   
_We could go day and night, it still wouldn't make it right_   


  
“Max, please don’t do this,” he asked finally, his voice soft and full of hurt. Max closed her eyes briefly to shut out the pain before turning to face him.

“Logan. Maybe this isn’t supposed to work. We’ve fought to keep this relationship alive for so long but I don’t think either of us actually wondered if it was the right thing to do. We shouldn’t have to work this hard…”

Logan sighed and took Max’s hands in his, stilling her movements. He searched her face but he only saw resolution there. “Max, let’s talk about this okay. Maybe tomorrow when we’ve both had time to think and cool off a little. We shouldn’t make a huge decision like this in the heat of the moment, not something we could regret later.”

“Logan, please,” Max pled as she pulled her hands out of his, “We could talk about this til we’re blue in the face but I think we’d still be in the same place. You should be happy Logan and I don’t think you really are with me.”

Max put her backpack over her shoulders and tightened the straps. She put her sunglasses on her face and walked toward the door, opening it and pausing before stepping out. Max turned her head slightly to the side, not wanting to face him. “I won’t be coming back this time Logan,” Max said with a finality in her voice.

Max walked outside and closed the door of both the house and the one on her relationship.

  
_Can I go now?_   
_Say what you have to say, happy you got your way_   
_There's nothing to discuss_   
_Can I go now?_   
_You've given your point of view, said what you wanted too_   
_What's the point in us_   
_Can I go now?_   
_I'll be on my way_   
_Let's call it a day_   
_Can I go now?_   
_Now, why don't you let me go_   
_Can I go now? Can I go now?_   



End file.
